gerita shorts
by Llygoden
Summary: drabbles for germanyxveneziano. mostly overly sweet and sappy slice-of-life things
1. honeymoon

They've been on holiday with each other before, but this week spent in a secluded cabin in the depths of the Bavarian Forest feels different to Ludwig somehow. It could be because they're in his own land for once, but it's probably because it's the first time they've been on holiday together since they-ah- got _together, _and the word '_Flitterwochen' _won't stay out of his head, especially when Feliciano is so _close _like this.

He's been making sure to light a fire every evening (cabin in the middle of nowhere means no gas or electric meaning no central heating which means a shivery Italian), and tonight Feliciano had decided it was especially cold so they absolutely _had _to sit closer to it, and will you get a blanket, please Ludwig, and oh, would you like hot chocolate?, and then they were sat together on the hearthrug with a blanket over their shoulders and the fire crackling cosily in front of them.

And then…he thinks he may have kissed Feliciano's hair when he rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder, or perhaps it was Feliciano trailing a fingertip over his face like he sometimes does, but _something _definitely happened, because now they're kissing and it's very soft and Feliciano tastes sweet (that might be the hot chocolate though) and it is quite a curious kiss as one side of his face feels very warm from the heat of the fire. Eventually they break apart, and Feliciano has the biggest grin on his face which quite takes Ludwig's breath away. He's pretty sure looking that cute must be criminal _somewhere, _and has to hide his face in his partner's shoulder.

They talk. They talk about architecture and sailing and the badminton results. They wrap their arms around each other and toast bits of bread over the fire and laugh and smile and sit and listen quietly to the wind in the trees. And he is so _warm_, so perfectly content, that Ludwig thinks that even if this _is_ a honeymoon he's unwittingly planned, he really, _really_ does not care.


	2. why are you even awake

For some reason, Feliciano wakes up in the middle of the night.

After a minute or so of screwing his eyes up in pain (why is the lamp even_on?_), he's awake enough to realise that Ludwig is not asleep either. He isn't even lying down. Anxious, Feliciano pokes him to get his attention,  
"Ludwig? Qualcosa non va?" _[What's wrong?] _Ludwig looks down at him and forces a half-smile,  
"Nichts. Ich kann nicht schlafen." _[Nothing. I can't sleep.]_

But Feliciano doesn't believe that counts as nothing wrong, and sits up and rests his head on Ludwig's shoulder, watching him with concern.  
"Vuoi qu-ah-do you want something to drink?" Ludwig shakes his head, "Um…do you want me to sleep in the guest room and leave you alone?" a much firmer head shake, and he takes tight hold of Feliciano's hand (which makes Feliciano smile); "Would you…like me to read to you?" there is a pause as Ludwig hesitates, but then, slowly, he nods,  
"Actually that…might be quite nice."  
"Okay!" Feliciano pats his arm, "but you'll have to lie down, so you can fall asleep, yes?"  
After some shuffling, Ludwig is settled, and Feliciano has the book from his bedside table (_"Isn't that the one your brother has been telling you to read for ages?")_ in his hands, and Ludwig's head in his lap.

And Feliciano reads ("La recita quotidiana del Rosario era finita.")and his voice is quiet for once ("Durante mezz'ora la voce pacata del Principe aveva ricordato i Misteri Dolorosi"), which is unusual, but rather… soothing, actually ("durante mezz'ora altre voci"), and the sound of Feliciano's language is oddly comforting ("frammiste avevano tessuto un brusio ondeggiante") and feels like…like _home_. ("sul quale si erano distaccati i fiori di parole inconsuete") As he begins to nod off, Ludwig finds that the foreign words get harder to follow ("amore, verginità, morte…") until _Il Gattopardo _is no longer comprehensible, it's just a soft voice blanketing him, lulling him gently to sleep.


	3. water

The wind is strong, whipping Feliciano's hair into his eyes and almost tearing the hat from his head. He clings to Ludwig's arm, almost afraid he'll be blown away if he doesn't, but Ludwig stays close and leads them forwards. They make their way along the coast road, passing a lone walker braving the elements, head bowed and walking into the wind with determination. Feliciano is freezing, and the cloudy darkness of the night is starting to get to him. It is cold and rain stings his face, not to mention the streetlights are providing very poor illumination; but finally, there, _there_ is the break in the wall, and they head down some slippery steps and then _the sea_.

They have come down to a sort of walkway, a wide concrete path running along the sea defences, with a rusted old railing preventing people from falling down the five meter drop to the chilly waters below. There is an amazing view, the dark sea stretching as far as Feliciano can see-way, way out to a horizon blurred by the rain and mist. To their right the headland juts out, the windows of the expensive houses illuminated with yellow light. But it is the _waves _that catch his attention, huge and wild, driven by the strong winds and crashing and thundering against the wall, throwing up spray so high that Ludwig and Feliciano are getting wet even where they are standing.

He pulls Ludwig forward to lean against the rail, eyes bright and spirits lifted as he watches the swirl and dance of the water below. It is thrilling, seeing so close how powerful nature can be. Ludwig looks down at him just as he looks up at Ludwig, and they share a smile and Feliciano half-yells over the crash of the waves  
"This is amazing!"

Ludwig replies, but it is lost as water exploding upwards from the roiling sea comes over the railing, soaking them both, and they stumble backwards, laughter spilling out of Feliciano as he recovers from the shock. Almost immediately, Ludwig turns to him, looking concerned.  
"Are you cold?" Feli opens his mouth to deny, but a shiver passes through him as the chilly water soaks through the layers of his clothes, and his teeth begin to chatter uncontrollably. Ludwig frowns and removes his now slightly damp scarf, wrapping it around Feli's neck and holding him close, trying to rub some heat back into him.

Feliciano burrows his head under Ludwig's chin, and eventually the shuddering lessens somewhat and he looks up, and gasps. Far out to sea, a gap has appeared in the dark clouds, and the face of the moon peeks through, pale and bright. The light it casts on the choppy seas dances and flickers, eerie and dazzling all at once. He looks up at Ludwig, and the faintest patch of moonlight illuminates his also, and he looks so stunning (and a little cold) that Feli has to grin and hug him again, and mutters _'Happy birthday' _into his shoulder.

He is happy.


End file.
